Destroyer Droids
by Amzoka
Summary: Ahsoka goes to the jungles of Kashyyyk to destroy a Separatist army terrorising the Wookiees. But what she doesn't know is that the army is made almost completely out of Destroyer Droids! This cannot go well. Just a oneshot. [Luxoka involved, rated for fight scenes]


**Okay so, I was bored and this was the only thing that was voted on in my poll. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I drew my emerald lightsaber as my gunship touched down. Blast doors wide open. Swirling waves of blaster fire stuck my troops down in amazing streaks of red. The humid air of Kashyyyk surrounded me like a cloud of fire. I take the droids down easily with my weapon.

A huge fortress stood before me. I step into the large hanger, cool air welcomingly washed over me. The damp hanger is a comfort… until I hear mechanical footsteps, echoing around the empty space.

There's nothing to hide behind, but the hanger was amazingly dark. I cautiously stepped inside, as the sound of footsteps get louder. Suddenly, a crimson laser bolt flashes past me. I point my lightsaber at the direction it came from, shining light on whatever was in front of me. There were at least eight Destroyers standing right there! I ducked as heavy laser fire whizzed above my head.

I jump up, flipping above the droids, trying to buy some time as they take aim. I roll as I hit the ground duck under one of the droids' shields. The droids spins around. "Uh oh" I mumble under my breath as I duck. I get up and kick the droid out of balance before slashing it to pieces with my lightsaber. "Wait, if none of them are in front of me…" my eyes widened. All seven remaining droids fired at me.

Two shots finding their marks on my shoulder and lower back. I struggle so hard to stay awake that I don't see Lux run in, rolling droid poppers underneath the droids' shields. Only three found there mark under the shields. "Lux how-?" Lux cut me of. "Come on Ahsoka! We have to get you out of here. Now!"

Lux slid his arms under me, trying to carry me out of the hanger. I held my breath. His gloves slid roughly under the wounds on my back. Lux ran through the jungle, clutching me tight. There were droids everywhere we turned! "Hang in there Ahsoka. We're almost at my ship" Lux said, taking another turn. "Put me down Lux" I mumbled.

"What?!" Lux looked surprised. Like, the bad kind of surprised. "Put me down" I repeated, a little louder this time. "But… the droids-" Lux tried to argue. "Lux! Please!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. Lux sighed and dropped me on the ground.

I struggled to sit, triggering a coughing fit. "Thanks" I said, raising an eye marking. Lux didn't answer. I guessed he wasn't sure how to respond. After five minutes, the pain in my back began to subside. In the mean time, Lux had called a gunship with a medic onboard to help us.

"Wait, you hear that?" Lux asked. I twitched my montrals. I heard something, and it was coming toward us. Fast. I stood up as fast as I could, only to collapse again. "Here, lean on me" Lux offered, "We have to go. Now". I nodded, putting my arm around him for support.

We ran in the direction Lux's ship was supposed to be in. The sound was getting louder and louder. It sounded like… Destroyer Droids! Three Destroyer Droids rolled up next to us, taking aim. Lux shot back at them with his own blaster pistol. I saw another one on his belt and decided to use it. An energy bolt hit the ground behind us, almost finding its mark.

We weren't going to hit the Destroyers, that was for sure. But we could slow them down with the blaster pistols. "There's my ship!" Lux yelled. I looked forward. The Clones were there alright. There were three Clones on Lux's ship. Lux and I leaped onto the ship, just before one of the Clones closed the blast doors.

My vision was getting blurry. "Take good care of her" I heard Lux say. "Don't worry. I can fix her right up".

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**So, what do you guys think? Did the Luxoka oneshot everyone has been asking for turn out OK? I have to admit, this was really hard to write. And it was also my very first story in first person POV! Yay!**

**Also, sorry if it seems like I'm starting to abandon FanFiction but in reality, I'm on it every single day. I'm either reading, writing or trying to come up with ideas so please bear with me.**

**As always, reviews and requests are always welcome, constructive criticism is fine but no hates! Hates are bad!**


End file.
